tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Anton Eriksson
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he is an extra character. Gällivare, Gällivare Municipality, Lappland, Sweden |marital = * Married (fifth/sixth marriage, as of ____) * Divorcé (fourth marriage 1999 - 2004) * Widower (first marriage 1973-1981, second marriage, 1984 - 1986, third marriage 1986 - 1998, each ended with her death) |blood status = |Title = * * * Quidditch Captain (Frigg Quidditch Team, formerly (at school), late 1970 - mid 1973; Västernorrland Valkyries, 1992-1998) * Manager (Västernorrland Valkyries, as of 2006) |Signature = |alias = * Antie (by Blodwen) * Darling (by Blodwen) * Ant (to some) * Cutie (by Océane, which reminded him too much of Antie for his liking) * Sweetie (by Océane, which reminded him too much of Antie for his liking) |gender = Male |height = 6'2" |hair = Dark brown |eyes = Icy Blue |skin = Light |family = * Helene Eriksson (née Jespersen) (wife) * Morrigan O'Shea (wife) * Océane Eriksson (née Lévesque) (ex-wife) * Linnea Eriksson (née Nilsson) (third wife) † * Willamina Eriksson (daughter) * Inessa Eriksson (daughter) * Yuriko Solberg (step-daughter) * Anđelka Eriksson (née Živković) (second wife) † * Blodwen Eriksson (née Vaughan) (first wife) † * Magnus Eriksson (son) * Ramona Eriksson (née Tepes) (daughter-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (son) * Zahra Weasley (daughter-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (daughter) * Anders Eriksson (brother) * Petra Rosecrest (sister-in-law) * Sorrel Eriksson (niece) * Fredrik Ostberg (nephew-in-law) † * Beatrix Ostberg (great niece) * Hilde Eriksson (niece, estranged) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (brother) * Kai Agumanu (brother-in-law) * Antonia Eriksson (sister) * Keenan Hailey (brother-in-law) * Ulrik Eriksson (father) † * Brigitte Eriksson (mother) * Ercwlff Vaughan (father-in-law) † * Aeronwen Vaughan (née Laugharan) (mother-in-law) † * Vaughan Family (in-laws) * Eriksson Family (paternal family) |Animagus = |Boggart = * His father (Until mid 1973) * Blodwen shrieking in his face, drawing her wand or throwing things at him (after mid 1973) |jukebox = Mambo Number 5 (Lou Bega) |Wand = , 11⅜", Snjófugl feather, originally quite simply carved, but with an tasteful twisted wire handle added to it with small pieces of jet and black star diopside woven into it in a snowstorm-like pattern. This causes it to look like an approximation of snowfall at night. This wand is remarkably loyal, as its owner is in return, often refusing to work for those not close to its rightful owner, making it also difficult to 'win' over. It has a small trace on the tip of glitter, which was acquired when its owner's daughter was young and wanted to 'decorate' it. It has the tendency to smell faintly of jasmine flowers and/or vanilla for a while when used for neutral or good spells. If darker or bad spells are attempted to be used the wand has a tendency to give off an descriptively bad spell. (confiscated upon incarceration in 1998, returned upon acquittal and release in 2004) | Patronus = |House = Frigg Hus |Loyalty = * Durmstrang Institute ** Frigg Hus ** Frigg Quidditch Team (seeker, formerly) * Swedish Ministry of Magic * Swedish National Team (seeker for, formerly, retired) * Västernorrland Valkyries (seeker for, formerly, retired) * Blodwen Eriksson (formerly, until she died) * Eriksson Family * Death eaters (pretended to) |job = * Professional Seeker for the Swedish National Team and Västernorrland Valkyries (formerly, retired) * Manager of the Västernorrland Valkyries (as of 2006) |hideg = asdfghjkl }} Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born in , to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. he has one elder brother Anders and two younger siblings Andreas and Antonia. Famed for his career as a for the Västernorrland Valkyries since his late teens, Anton has insisted on enjoying the "high life". To him, this meant spending a great deal of his time at parties or between the vast array of grand properties he owns in various picturesque locations. It also apparently means a ridiculous number of one night stands. In the course of his life he's had five wives, the first three of which have since died. He attended between the years and and, to his father's surprise and horror, was sorted into Frigg. This was horrifying to Ulrik, as a steadfast , due in no small part to the fact that Frigg was known to produce from the "best" of families. Anton was a fairly average student, though he did rather well at and, to a lesser extent, . However his true talent lay in . At school, Anton was amicable with his classmates and housemates, the later of which was making Ulrik all the more nervous that he would end up turning his back on the values he was "supposed" to have, and solidifying his decision to "do something" about it. While still in school, he began his professional career as a seeker, fairly easily wowing the scouts and members of various teams. Though, as most boys, he ended up picking his own ''favourite; which was, in his case, the Västernorrland Valkyries a team hailing from the county in , though he did get an offer from the local team, the Gällivare Gengångare as well, which he passed up for the Valkyries (much to his little brother's mock outrage and dismay). Anton was also accepted onto his national team, and in his capacity as seeker for the Swedish National Team he caught the winning snitch of the European Quidditch Cup, and the . While in this career, he had a lot of fun with the renown and added popularity it brought him. A young man in his late teens, Anton absolutely did not want this fun to end. His first wife, was the result of an "arrangement" set up by his father when Anton was only just out of school. However it was less of an arrangement in reality and more of a ''requirement according to his father, agreed to only in a state of sustained fear and coersion, despite making it clear that he was not ready for marriage. Blodwen was a , as well as being far older than Anton; and it was Ulrik's hope that, after Anton's unfortunate and disappointing placement in Frigg, that she would "keep him in line" and prevent him from being able to break away and become a . She did seem to prove effective, even if behind the scenes this was only due to eight years of psychological and often physical abuse (with him even enduring the occasional use of the ). It was with Blodwen Anton had his first three children: Magnus, Jesper, and Eira. She died in at the hand of an , shortly after the , trying to resist arrest for her war crimes. While their marriage had been more than troubled, Anton was devastated by the loss. While his relationships with his second and third wives started off strong, his second marriage ended in Anđelka's tragic death within two years of their marriage, due to a sudden illness caught while on tour in Russia. Anton was, again, heartbroken. While his marriage to Linnea initially had real feelings at its core eventually the romance petered out and became sour. Before this, however, the couple had two daughters, Willamina and Inessa. However Linnea would eventually come to die at the . With his first three wives he was a serial adulterer. Anton is a member of the Eriksson Family. Biography Early Life Anton Clemens Ulrik Eriksson (born ) is a born in , to Ulrik and Brigitte Eriksson. From his earl life he was very much controlled by his father. This was because Ulrik Eriksson was a thoroughly unpleasant and abusive man, obsessed with having absolute power over both his children and wife. While his elder brother Anders was always able to convince his father of things, even if this was only because he intimidated Ulrik. Anton, however, didn't share his brother's ability to overrule his father. While Anton did start out with the attempt at being defiant, whatever he did, the consequences were never good for him. His younger siblings, Andreas and Antonia, in their younger childhood, were much like Anton in this regard, unable to say no to their severe and controlling father. Unable to fully stick up for himself, he begun to stop trying to. He did protest occasionally, though these would be easily dismissed by his father, who didn't particularly care what Anton wanted, as long as he got what he wanted and knew that he could easily be made to "understand" that he should have no other choice, or at least believe that he didn't. What Anton (or any other member of the family that wasn't Ulrik) wanted was only acceptable as long as it was also what Ulrik happened to want. This was true of all aspects of Anton's life. This led to Anton feeling very restricted and confined from his early childhood, never really having been allowed the freedom to be who he actually wanted to be and do what he wanted to do. The only thing that he had that was truly, in any way, his was quidditch. From a very young age, Anton showed a shocking amount of passion and skill around the sport. His favourite team was not, however the local team, it was the arguably most proficient in , the Västernorrland Valkyries. From the age of eight on he'd already decided just about the only ever thing he got to decide in his young life: he was going to work as hard as he could to play for them. While he could easily play as both a chaser and a seeker, his skill was geared most to the later, with his broom control and speed being fantastic even before fist attending school. Anton was, undeniably, a natural talent. The seriousness with which Scandinavian wizard culture treated quidditch was also lucky for Anton, as it meant quidditch was a prestigious enough path that Ulrik would accept his son going into it. Durmstrang Years Early Years Being Placed in Frigg Anton started his education at the at age eleven (as all children from the pure-blood families of the area did) in the year and, to his father's surprise and horror, when it came time for Anton to approach the sorting tree it embraced him, placing him in Frigg Hus. This was catastrophic for Ulrik, as Frigg was notorious for turning out . Anton not subscribing to his father's views of the wizarding community and how it should be run was unacceptable. As a result, Ulrik was already concocting ideas for how he should keep his second son in line even before any signs of defiance had even arisen. Associating with the "Wrong" People Final Years Offer From Västernorrland Valkyries Early Quidditch Career European Quidditch Cup 1972 Quidditch World Cup of 1974 Coerced Marriage to Blodwen Start of Abuse Quidditch World Cup of 1978 First Wizarding War Escalation of Abuse Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters I Birth of First Three Children Death of Blodwen Intervening Years Marriage to Anđelka Death of Anđelka Marriage to Linnea Birth of the Twins Second Wizarding War Avoiding Joining the Death Eaters II Battle of Hogwarts Death of Linnea Aftermath False Accusation and Imprisonment Initial Arrest and Charges Slow Loss of Hope Ill-Advised Marriage to Océane Harassment by Karppinen Eventual Acquittal and Release Short-Lived Retirement Final Marriage to Helene and Morrigan Starting His Managerial Career Etymology *''Anton'' is a form of the name Antonius''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Anton. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018), which is the Ancient Roman form of the more common name Anthony''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Antonius. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). It's of unknown Etruscan origin. Antonius was a family name, the most notable member of which was the general Marcus Antonius (called Mark Antony in English). For a period in the 1st century BC, he ruled the Roman Empire jointly with Augustus. Their relationship famously turned sour, resulting in a chain of events leading to he and his mistress Cleopatra being attacked and eventually committing suicide, or a least according to Shakespeare's tragedy "Antony and Cleopatra" (1606)Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Anthony. (Last accessed 23rd Apr 2018). His name was likely partially due to it beginning with the letters "AN", as Anton's father, Ulrik, seemed to be obsessed with "AN" names. *''Clemens'' is the original Latin form of Clement, often used in Scandinavian countriesCampbell, Mike. (1996-2017). Clemens. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). The name is also derived from Clementius, and which meant "merciful, gentle". '' "This was the name of 14 popes, including Saint Clement I, the third pope, one of the Apostolic Fathers. Another saint by this name was Clement of Alexandria, a 3rd-century theologian and church father who attempted to reconcile Christian and Platonic philosophies. It has been in general as a given name in Christian Europe (in various spellings) since early times. In England it became rare after the Protestant Reformation, though it was revived in the 19th century" Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Clement. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). *''Ulrik'' is a Scandinavian form of Ulrich''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Ulrik. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). Ulrich is derived from a Germanic name: Odalric, which meant "prosperity and power", from the element odal "heritage" combined with ric "power". It's often confused with the Germanic name Hulderic''Campbell, Mike. (1996-2017). ''Ulrich. (Last accessed 24th Apr 2018). This name was also clearly picked in order to name Anton after his father partially, a fact he despises. Trivia References Category:Swedish Speakers Category:Eriksson Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Purebloods Category:Swedish Ministry of Magic Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Widowers Category:Seeker Category:Professional Seekers Category:World Class Seeker Category:Swedish National Team Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Category:Quiddich Players Category:Professional Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Players Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Silver Chocolate Frog Cards Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Ex Azkaban Convicts Category:Falsely Accused Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Retired Quidditch Players Category:Frigg Hus Category:Frigg Quidditch Team Category:Frigg Alumni Category:Frigg Quidditch Captain Category:Blood Traitors Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Živković Family Category:Vaughan Family Category:Nilsson Family Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:English Speakers Category:Professional Quidditch Captain Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Captains Category:Quidditch Managers Category:Ruuben Linna fan Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Västernorrland Valkyries Fans Category:Durmstrang Alumni Category:Italian Speakers Category:Good at History of Magic Category:Vegetarians